Et si on parlait de nous deux ?
by Liilya
Summary: L'un était roux, l'autre était brun. Tout aurait dû les séparer et pourtant ...


**Et si on parlait de nous deux ?**

Comment tous cela avait commencé, ils ne s'en souvenaient plus vraiment. Ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était durant leur cinquième année. Et cela avait continuer pendant deux ans. Oui, pendant deux ans ils s'étaient retrouvé là tous les soirs. Au début ils ne fessaient que parler. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre un compagnon d'infortune, un confident. Là caché dans la salle sur demande chaque soir ils oubliaient, il oubliaient que l'un était blanc et que l'autre était noir, que l'un était roux et que l'autre était brun, que l'un était un Gryffondor alors que l'autre était un Serpentard, ils oubliaient que l'un étaient l'ami d'Harry POTTER alors que l'autre admirait Draco MALFOY. Oui, tous les deux ils oubliaient tous ce qui aurait dû les séparer. Ils s'étaient retrouvé là par hasard pour la première fois puis s'était devenu leur lieux de rendez-vous, leur cachette. Puis un jour ils avaient cessé de parler pour laisser faire leurs corps. Après être devenu amis, ils étaient devenu amants. Personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Au regard des autres rien n'avait changé mais dans l'intimité tout était diffèrent. Chaque nuit ils se retrouvaient et chaque nuit leurs corps se reconnaissait. Réchauffer par la chaleur de l'autre ils se laissaient aller à être enfin eux. Dans l'odeur de leurs souffle, ils se sentaient enfin digne d'être aimée. Sous les caresses de l'autre, ils touchaient enfin le bonheur du bout des doigts.

Cependant un jour il avait bien fallut se séparer. Ainsi est faite la vie. Le retour du Lord, le choix du camp auquel chacun appartiendrait jusqu'à la fin, la guerre qui menaçait d'éclater. Le premier ne se présenta pas pour sa septième et dernière année laissant le deuxième dans un désespoir sans fin.

Et le temps avait continué de passé et la guerre avait finit par éclater. Ils s'étaient alors revu lors de la bataille finale. Ils s'étaient reconnu et avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre. Et chacun de leur coté ils étaient reparti dans le tourbillon de la vie, pensant ne plus jamais se revoir. C'était sans compter le destin. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, les adolescent étaient devenu des adultes qui devaient gagner leur vie.

Ils apprirent un peu près au même moment qu'un poste était à prouvoir dans leur ancienne école. Qu'est-ce qui les poussa à s'y présenter ? L'attrait des souvenirs, la sécurité de l'emploi ou simplement l'espoir infime que l'autre soit là, malgré tout ?

Le fait est que le roux, arrivé en premier sur les lieux vit le deuxième ouvrir la porte et entré à son tour dans la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Puis un tableau placer dans le fond de la salle pivota laissant apparaître McGonagall :

**- Weasley, Zabini bonjour ! Nous allons commencer par Mr Weasley si vous le permettez.**

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête et l'ancien Gryffondor s'élança à la suite de la directrice. Zabini resté seul, repensa à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'intimité de la salle sur demande et se surprit à sourire.

Weasley sortit enfin laissant la place à son ancien amant. Puis la directrice les fit entrer tous les deux dans son bureau.

**- Bien en raison des compétence de chacun le poste est offert à Mr Weasley. Cependant Mr Zabini j'ai, si vous l'acceptez, un autre poste pour vous.**

C'est ainsi que l'un et l'autre rentrèrent de nouveau à Poudlard. A la fin de sa première journée le brun se rendit à l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvé tant de fois dans le passé. La porte apparut comme à son habitude, il hésita une seconde puis entra. Le roux était déjà là. Le passé refit surface. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Presque tout, presque rien. Ils avaient seulement dix ans de plus.

C'est leurs mains qui se retrouvèrent en premier bientôt suivi de leurs lèvres et enfin de tous leurs corps. Ils sentirent en eux le bonheur de se retrouver après tant d'année.

C'est Ron qui émit en premier l'hypothèse, de cela il s'en souvient, ne cessant de le répéter par la suite :

**- Et si on arrêtaient de se cacher ? Nos familles et nos amis ont le droit de savoir. Je ne veux plus de secret.**

Pour toute réponse Blaise l'embrasse et son amant pris cela pour un oui.


End file.
